mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mole
|next = / / / |hide = and |prey = , , , , , , , and |predators = All animals above it to |special = Dig underground |passive = Moves 10% faster than normal in water |equivalent = / |realeased = Oct 26 |tier = 3 }} UPGRADED to MOLE! Hold W to dig underground! Go under anything, do surprise attacks!' The '''Mole is the third animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Crab and Penguin. Technical The Mole: * Upgrades from the Rabbit, Trout, Pigeon or Arctic Hare at 200 XP. * Upgrades to the Pig , Woodpecker, Sea-horse, or Seal at 450 XP. * Can eat Berry , Mushroom , Plankton , Blackberry , Seaweed , Mouse , [Rabbit And Their Ocean And Arctic Equivalents. * Moles can hold right click or W(on mobile you hold the little button) and move underground to surprise other animals and eat them. When underground four brown dots will appear, similar to the four blue dots when diving in lakes or oceans . Appearance They are a dark shade of grey, with a bright pink nose and slightly darker pink paws; on that note, they are also the first animal in the game to have their paws visible. Strategy Your two best bets are Mouse and Rabbit. Pigeon will fly away, and Chicken runs fast. You don't have enough lasting air to hide under an object and surprise attack, so what you should do is when you see prey, cut through Mud, Hills, and Trees to get to it with lightning speed and get it by surprise. When you see a predator, do the same, except cut through everything to get away from it. Gallery Mole.jpeg|A hostile Mole with Animal Images turned off. Mole2.png|A Mole with Old Skins activated. UndergroundMole.jpeg|An Old Mole digging under a Berry. Mole.png|The Mole. MoleDigging.png|A digging Mole. TheMole.png|Two Moles trying to get a drop of Water. constrainedmole.png|A constrained Mole stuck between two Hills and a Berry Bush. ACB23C4F-36F5-4A12-9CA9-021A892D9EFD.png|A mole going underground to avoid predators. 95D0D303-31E5-4534-8B46-901B8C47ED95.png|Mole and Cheetah. Trivia * Prior to the October 27th update, moles upgraded from Hippo, and were the twelfth and penultimate animal in the game, being able to eat almost all animals below it. * It is the only animal to be moved in the upgrade chain, not to go up it. Its tier change is as follows: ** From Hippo and to Dragon. ** From Cheetah and to Bear. ** From Deer and to Zebra. ** From Fox and to Deer. ** From Pig and to Fox. ** From Pig and to Deer. ** From Rabbit and to Pig * It is the animal that was moved the most in the upgrade chain. * In a past update, moles could bite each other's tail like Dragons or Krakens. * It is the only animal that can dig underground. * It is the first land animal to have a special ability, the next being Rhino. * Prior to January 18, 2017, moles couldn't dive. * Prior to the update when all animals could go into water spots when digging in water spots, you dive in them, making them the lowest animal to be able to go on water spots, however when it resurfaces it gets kicked out of it. * The mole has the most detailed No Animal Images skin. * It cannot be seen in any way when it is under an island. *There was a glitch for a few days where the mole was able to zoom underneath the earth in a straight direction as long as it’s ability lasted or until it ran into a water body. pl:Kret Category:Animals Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Mammal